<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Cordially Invited by Sweetsango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119314">You Are Cordially Invited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/pseuds/Sweetsango'>Sweetsango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Past tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/pseuds/Sweetsango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashigi will be married and resign from the navy. Smoker is not happy about it, and he will cancel the wedding. With any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfiction after more than 12 years. English is not my first language and i'm a bit rusty in my writing. So please bear with me. This story will be told in 100-300 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pile of documents on the table looked messy, but its owner didn't seem to care. He instead stood in front of a window while smoking and looked outside. In the field, a group of the navy who were practicing swords while throwing insult one another. Remembering about the sword, he glanced at his desk. On it was a resignation letter from his most trusted person.<br/>He did not believe that he would lose his right hand just because of a trivial matter like a marriage. The letter has not been forwarded to headquarters. He still hoped to change Tashigi’s decision and made her returned to the navy.<br/>He, Smoker, Vice Admiral, Commander of the G5 Division. He would not just give up and lose his best men. Or a woman in this case. Whatever happened, he would try to cancel the marriage. With any means necessary.<br/>Tashigi would return to G5 Division.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt strange to be on a ship that is not a naval ship. There was no voice of Vice Admiral Smoker who shouted for cadets to work faster or scold those who were lazy. There was no voice of the G5 navy who often fought or showered praise on her.<br/>All that was heard was the sound of ship crew shouted that the ship would be anchored soon. The sea breeze blew hard enough this afternoon, made Tashigi missed her marine jacket she had left on the G5 base camp. She shook her head and lightly slapped both of her cheeks. She must not felt regret, because she had made a decision. Whatever happened, whatever the consequences, she must stand with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice summer island.  With enough buildings and people, not crowded like a big city. A perfect place to get a vacation without many people disturbing you.  <br/>She walked through a busy little market, just roamed around without a destination.  And then suddenly the quiet bustling of the place disrupted by a loud crash on the far corner.<br/>"Luffyyyy!!!!"  A sound not unlike Chopper could be heard from where she stood.<br/>Tashigi smiled, one of many traits you could call the Strawhats, lively, and chaotic were one of them.<br/>"So, my intel was right.  They would be here,"  she said to herself.<br/>But she didn't walk in the direction of chaos.  Instead, she continued to walk to a secluded beach.  She stopped there, enjoyed the view.  If their habit or maybe you could call it fate, sooner or later he would be here.<br/>"Well.. well .. well...  What did we have here? "<br/>A sound coming from behind her, a little bit surprised her cause it interrupted her musing and she didn't feel it when someone sneaking behind her.<br/>"Nice to see you here, Captain Glasses"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being lost was not something new to Zoro. He always lost, his friends said. But he never took any mind in his cursed habit. He trusted his luck, that he would be where he was needed the most. And so far his luck never betrayed him.<br/>Just like right now, at first he tried to reach a bar for a couple of drinks. It was a vacation, after all, you just used it wisely. But as usual, his bad sense of direction turned him to another place.<br/>"Huh, funny. I've walked to the bar in the corner and then I'm at a beach?"He said to himself.<br/>He walked around and suddenly he stopped. There, not far from his stand, was a person he knew well. She looked so lost in thought, that she didn't aware of her surrounding. Zoro stared at her for a moment. How long has it been since the last time he saw her? A couple of weeks?<br/>Oh, who was he kidded? It was 5 weeks and 2 days since he last saw her. Yes, he counted it. There is no shame to admitted that he missed her.<br/>He walked slowly so that she didn't notice his presence.<br/>"Well..well..well... What did we have here?"<br/>He said when he stood right behind her. Judging from the startled look she displayed, she didn't sense him.<br/>"Nice to see you here, Captain Glasses,"<br/>He said with a smirk when she turned to look at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been awhile since the last update. I'm drowning in a sea of idea but didn't know how to make it written 🤦That being said, i hope this chapter worth the wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprised etched at his face when he heard her words.<br/>"What? Looking for me? "He said.<br/>"And why did a marine captain look for a pirate? Well besides capturing pirates of course" he grinned evilly.<br/>Tashigi sighed and with heavy breath said "I need your help. "<br/>Now  Zoro surprised, the proud marine captain, miss prim and proper, the rule obedient, asked for help from a pirate?<br/>But nothing prepared him for a sword, her sword. Tashigi took his hand and placed her sword in his hand.<br/>"Please, take it and keep it save." She half-whispered,<br/>"I can not find another person I can give Shigure. I trust you with it. "<br/>Tashigi took a step back and bowed deeply.<br/>"Thank you for everything that you did. I will never disturb you again. "<br/>She straightened, looked at Zoro who still confused at her action, Shigure in his hand.<br/>Tashigi looked at him sadly.<br/>'This is the last time I will see him.'<br/>'Just once, and it will be the last time.'<br/>She tiptoed, grabbed his head, and kissed him. She felt his shocked reaction, and before he could do anything about her action, she released him, turned back, and runaway.<br/>Leaving a stunned Zoro alone on that secluded beach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The longest chapter so far. And I still have 4 zotash prompts to write 🤦 I should stop playing candy crush and starting writing marathon. Or else, i'll be buried by the prompts🙈🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damnit, where was that woman go?"<br/>Zoro ran frantically, searched for a glimpse or a sign of Tashigi. But luck was not in his side today, for he couldn't find her anywhere he looked.<br/>After recovered from the shock which her actions caused him, he began looking for her. He didn't know what had happened to the marine, but his gut said it must be something big. Tashigi never acted on impulse, with exception when she saw injustice in front of her. Then she would jump into the fray, whether her enemies were stronger than her or not. Other than that, she was the type of person who had a protocol for everything.<br/>And the kiss. What the hell with that kiss?<br/>All this time, their interaction, or whatever you called, it was he who always made the first move. Stolen kiss here and there, in the middle of their banter or their duel. She never kissed him back, especially since he intentionally made the kiss too short to made her took any action. <br/>And now, she just gave her sword and kissed him. All within just under five minutes. That was too many surprises for Zoro to handled. He must found the damn woman, and he needed an explanation, damnit!!<br/>But sadly until he found his crewmates, no signs of the navy woman he was searching for. And another Strawhats didn't see her either. Zoro had to wait another time to ask for her actions. That was if he could meet her again. Somehow his gut told him he would never see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm lazy, i know. I should have writing something more. I have many scene in my head but it came out wrong. So this is what i have written at least. Hope you will like it. And English is not my first language, so please let me know if i'm writing something wrong. Be it a word choice or my poor grammar. Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Many questions didn't leave Zoro's mind since his encounter with Tashigi, but he wouldn't find his answers until they met her again. Or the very least until they met Smoker. If Tashigi didn't want to give him the answers, her Vice Admiral likely would do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fortunately, the Strawhats met G5 Navy two weeks later. On an island where the marines battled a pirate who raids the citizens and almost burned their houses if not for Smoker and his crew came to helped them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luffy, being Luffy, didn't hesitate to jump into the fray. He punched and kicked pirates left and right, with joyous yells. The rest of Strawhats didn't have to do anything, because, between G5 and Luffy, the pirate didn't stand a chance. So they just stood there and watched their captain having fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was not until everything was settled, the pirates all in custody, the citizens were safe, and Sanji cooked meals for everyone (Luffy demanded a party) that Zoro succeded cornered Smoker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where is Tashigi?" he asked Smoker who was in the middle of his second drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what is your business with my captain, boy?" He asked him nonchalantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She gave me her sword" Smoker glanced at Zoro and lifted his eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've met her" he stated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, she said she was looking for me and then out of nowhere she gave me her sword"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoro observed Smoker who sighed and emptied his glass in one shot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this time, the rest of Strawhats didn't hide their interest in their conversation. Smoker looked up to Robin's direction and said</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you know about the City of Skouw?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love history, language and culture. So when i write this chapter i have old Konstantinopel as my muse for City of Skouw. I hope it did the city justice tho, i couldn't describe everything properly :(<br/>Many thanks for konfuse,inurshuh and nntssy for beautiful names. i'm bad with name choices :P<br/>Bless thesaurus and grammarly, with them i could use big words :D<br/>English is not my language, so you've got the drill.<br/>I should have a scheduled for this fic, i'm bad keeping my work without schedule<br/>I hope you will like this chapter, see you in next week (finger crossed i didn't miss my own deadline)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, we asked you about Tashigi chan!! ANSWER US FIRST!!"</p>
  <p>Smoker ignored Sanji's outburst and looked pointedly at Robin.</p>
  <p>"What did you know about the City of Skouw?"</p>
  <p>Robin understood the seriousness of his question, answered "City of Skouw, as I know is an ancient city" She started,</p>
  <p>"It was a magnificent place. Poet said, if the world is a country, this city will be its capital."</p>
  <p>"There is a place like that?" Nami mumbled</p>
  <p>"Indeed," Robin smiled at Nami " This city is so alluring, they claimed. With white marble roads, sparkling water fountains, spectacular buildings, and amazing views. Furthermore, they have a strategic location that warranted them to have a big harbor."</p>
  <p>"For centuries, ships sailed to this city. Trading, vacation, any business they had making this city more influential. Naturally, they have an affiliation with the world government. Keep in mind, this city has one of the biggest harbors in the world. So the WG insured that this city remains safe."</p>
  <p>"But albeit without WG's protection, City of Skouw has its excessive defenses. A big, impenetrable wall protecting the city from the west to the north. Natural walls of steep hills hide the city from the south. And for the bay in the south, they have a big fleet with complete weaponry."</p>
  <p>"This city continued to flourish under watchful eyes of its council. Three families shape the city from the very first beginning and they have their obligation. Sato family were protecting the walls, Von Hohenstein family charged with the fleet guarding the bay, and Vasil'ev family subjected to securing the city's inventory."</p>
  <p>"Everything was preserved. No pirates or criminals capable of breaking these defenses. Until more or less than 100 years ago, when the City of Skouw almost ruined in the hand of a tenacious pirate."</p>
  <p>"What? Is this pirate powerful enough to break through their defense?" Ussop chimed in.</p>
  <p>"They were a formidable pirate, but what made them almost conquered the city was not only their power." Robin regarded her friends, gauging their reaction to her story, and resumed her sentence.</p>
  <p>"It was treachery"</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't tell you how much I'm sorry for the delayed update, not only for one but 3 weeks. Between drowning on reading fanfictions, One Piece anime marathon, and stuff in real life, I have a little bit of writer's block. But I'm glad that I finally finish this chapter and hopefully, the next chapter will be updated soon. And now I have a beta to correct my grammar. I feel super fancy. Thanks a lot to Inurshuh for helping me finish this chapter. You are awesome, girl. So here is the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The head of Von Hohenstein family, Georg von Hohenstein, wanted to have more power for his family, " Robin continued her story after a short pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They had been guarding the city for hundreds of years and he thought they deserved to lead the city, not just be a member of the council. He convinced his family members to follow his idea. With his influence, he succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that time, there was a strong pirate crew, the Hydra Pirates. They wanted to raid the city, but George made a deal with them. He would give them mean to break through the city's defenses, on the condition that after conquering the city the Van Hohenstein Family would have control of the city, and the Hydra Pirates would be given a very large fortune."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As a result of this treachery, the City of Skouw was almost torn down. With their defenses compromised by the pirates, they were really at a disadvantage. Many people died that day, even after the Marines forces came to help. But it was a little too late. They were victorious, the pirates were defeated, and members of Von Hohenstein family were detained. But the price was too high. They never considered it a victory because so many had died."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Georg von Hohenstein knew he would be in for severe justice, had tried to have a lighter sanction for his wrongdoing, but in their culture, treachery only means one end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What ending?" Ussop asked Robin when she stops, staring aimlessly to the sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was Smoker, not Robin, who answered him. With a sullen face, he voiced their unspoken speculation, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Death."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>